DenmarkxReader- Glad I Wanted That Drink ONESHOT
by roro0098
Summary: My second oneshot, I'm not sure I like this one, but I'll post it anyways. Please leave a review, it will help me out alot, and if you want to make a request, just PM me and I'll get back to you! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :) I Do Not Own: Hetalia, Denmark, you


You were walking home from a long day at work. You had a major headache from your boss yelling at you for this or that, and you needed a drink. You walked to the bar that was just down the street from your apartment. You walked in and took a seat telling the bartender to get you any kind of beer, you didn't care what. You sat there listening to the sounds of the other bar patrons, and when the bartender handed you a beer you gladly took a sip. You sat there for five minutes until, drinking until you were out, and asked for a glass of water. The bartender gave you a strange look and you said," I have classes tomorrow." The man shrugged and handed you a glass of water and you nodded your thanks. You drank the water and looked around the bar, until you heard someone shout. You turned toward the voice and saw two men fighting. The bartender sighed and said, "For the love of…" and walked over to the men fighting. He grabbed both men, and when they started to protest he shouted," Shut it!" This stopped their protests and he nodded. He threw one man on towards a group of his friends and began dragging the other one to the door.

The man began shouting," You can't*hic* kick me out*hic*!" It was obvious he was drunk, and the bartender just shook his head. When the two got closer you looked at the drunk man and realized you knew him. He was Mathias, a guy you went to college with. He was in two of your classes, and you knew he was almost always hung over, but you didn't know him personally. Despite him always being drunk, you thought he was cute, and you always hoped he would ask you out, but that would never happen. He'd never notice you, and you were too shy to say anything to him. You looked at him now and it wasn't hard to see that he'd had way too much to drink. The bartender opened the door and threw Mathias out the door saying," Don't comeback until you learn you can't keep picking fights with my customers!" With that he slammed the door and walked back to the bar. You looked at the door and sighed, you knew Mathias was too drunk to get home safely. So you paid for your drinks and walked out ready to search for the drunk man.

You didn't have to go far, because Mathias was sprawled out in front of the bar. You weren't sure if he was awake or not, so you nudged him with your foot saying," Mathias, are you awake?" He didn't move but you heard him mumble," Don't*hic* touch the*hic*king of nor*hic*thern Europe." You sighed and bent over to pick him up, ready to drag him to your apartment. You grabbed his arm and pulled him up saying," Come on Mathias, get up" When you got him on his feet you put one arm around his waist and put his arm over your shoulders. You began walking home, but you couldn't get far, seeing as Mathias wasn't walking. You grunted and said," Mathias, you've got to use your feet." He didn't answer but started walking slowly, which meant he heard you. You walked in silence until you got to your apartment. You set Mathias down by the door and pulled your key out. As you went to unlock the door, you noticed Mathias looking at you. You raised an eyebrow and said," What?" He looked like he was deep in thought and he said," You look a*hic* lot like this*hic* girl I know." You went to work unlocking the door and said," Oh yeah? What's her name?" "(f/n)*hic*" You almost dropped your key when you heard your name. You looked at him and said," R-really? What does she look like?" He smiled and said," She has really*hic* pretty*hic* (h/c) hair and wond*hic* erful (e/c)*hic*eyes." You finally got the door unlocked and opened it up. He kept talking," And she's got a pretty smile*hic* and a really*hic* cute laugh." You helped Mathias up and walked into your apartment. You set him down on the couch and he continued saying, "I really like*hic*this girl*hic* but she doesn't even*hic * know I exist." With that said he began crying while you stood there blushing. He liked you? You weren't sure if that was how he actually felt or if it was just him being drunk. You shook your head and decided to ask him in the morning. You heard Mathias suck in air and just as you looked over at him bent over and threw up. You face palmed and said," Really Mathias? That's so gross." You pulled him off the couch and dragged him to the bathroom. You started unbuttoning his shirt, since he'd thrown up on it, but you'd only gotten two buttons undone when he smacked your hands. You looked at him and said," What?" He pouted and said," It wouldn't be right." You gave him an annoyed look and said," I don't care if it's right or not, I'm not letting you sleep on my couch covered in puke." He continued pouting but nodded and you finished unbuttoning his shirt. You pulled it off and blushed when you saw how handsome Mathias looked when he was shirtless. You threw his shirt in the washer and dragged him back to the living room. You cleaned up his puke and told him to lie down. He did just that and you grabbed a blanket, and as you were putting it over him he said," Do you think*hic* I should tell*hic* (f/n) I like her? What if she doesn't*hic* like me?" You looked at him and smiled saying," I'm sure she likes you, just ask her out." You looked down at him and realized he had passed out. You sighed and shook your head, then got ready for bed.

==Timeskip==

You walked out and looked over at Mathias who was still passed out on the couch. You went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and some Advil. You walked back and set them on the coffee table, then you opened the curtains to let some light in. You pulled the blanket off Mathias and went to get his shirt from the dryer. When you came back Mathias was groaning and he said," Turn the lights off." You sighed and said," Sorry, I can't turn the sun off." He jumped and looked around frantically saying," Where am I? Who-"He stopped talking, grabbed his head and started moaning again. You shook your head and said," There's some Advil on the table and a glass of water." He mumbled a thank you and said," Why am I shirtless?" You threw his shirt at him and said, "You threw up on it and I didn't want you sleeping on my couch in it. Take the Advil and come in the kitchen for breakfast. You walked into the kitchen and started making some eggs. After a few minutes Mathias walked in, just as you set down a plate of eggs for him. You sat down and started eating and Mathias hesitated before joining you. After a minute or two he said," Um… (f/n)?" You looked up and said, "Yeah?" He looked at you nervously and said," Why am I in your house?" You sighed and told him about what happened at the bar and when you got him home,"…and then you passed out." You decided to skip him confessing to you, because you wanted to see if he remembered it or not. He sighed and said," Well, thanks for helping me out. Um…did I say…anything else?" You looked at him and saw that he had a light blush on his cheeks. You smiled slightly and said," Yes, you told me you liked me and asked me if I thought you should tell me you liked me." He rubbed his head sheepishly and asked," And what did you say?" You leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek and said," I said you should ask me out because I like you too." He smiled and said," Well then, would you like to go out with me?" You smiled and nodded and leaned in for a kiss, and he met you half way, and when you pulled away you said," I glad I wanted that drink."


End file.
